


Conflict in heart

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Conflict, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: His dear wife and his other half grasped his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict in heart

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post AUGUST 2013

Sumia would always be beautiful. She held the features of a woman born with a natural beauty both in appearance and heart; a modesty of her strength was outshone when she flew on the battlefield. No wonder it was only with the encouragement of a battle behind him, drunken on victory, that he had the courage to propose to the fair woman. A beauty he treasured and she did to him. 

So why, after two years, does he tremble with the same feelings when he stands beside his tactician? An all too familiar feeling of awe, gagging his throat. Watching the casting of spells and the strategic use of tomes were strange turn ons to have.

Maybe, it would have been fine if he had lewd thoughts over his tactician if said man were not man. If, on that fateful day, instead of finding a male amnesiac, he had found a lost girl.

But then was it not better lewd thoughts were of his tactician he trusted rather than another woman? He could deny any feelings of lust for friendship; wandering into Robin’s tent as he selfishly wished would hardly be an appearance of ulterior motives.

But in his heart it was wrong; for when he was with his dear wife he thought of his other half and when he was beside the tactician he thought of his spouse. Then when they stood side by side he saw no faults between them. He saw beauty and strength radiating from the two.

Their only fault was that they were connected to him.


End file.
